There has been an increasing demand for a technology for executing printing by freely selecting an output destination on a network, without the need for a printer driver installed. According to a technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-46681, for example, a terminal outputs an output request to a server. The output request includes identification information of a printer as an output destination and information indicating a location of contents. The printer accesses the server at regular intervals to obtain the output request issued to the printer. Then, the printer obtains the contents based on the information indicating the location of the contents, and executes printing. In this manner, a user of the terminal can execute printing with an arbitrary output destination.